The present invention relates to a splint system with a hinged splint device with hinge levers, which are connected to one another via a hinge device, and with securing elements arranged on the hinged splint device for fixing the hinged splint device to body parts.
Splint systems of the above mentioned type are usually used for carrying out a so-called joint fixing, in which body parts of extremities which are connected to one another via a body joint so as to be movable relative to one another are fixed relative to one another in a given relative position by means of the hinge levers, in order to steady the joint. In addition, depending on the design of the hinge device, splint systems of this type are also used for active therapy, in which a movement range adjustable by means of the hinge device for carrying out a bending or straightening movement is allowed, for example, or a resistance force is superimposed upon a bending or straightening movement, which allows for the use of splint systems of this type as socalled xe2x80x9cQuengel splintsxe2x80x9d.
Irrespective of the particular type of use of the splint systems in detail, it has proved important for the success of therapeutic treatment on the one hand for a good fixing of the hinge levers to the body parts adjacent the body joint to be provided, and on the other hand for the hinged splint device to be fixed to the body parts in question in such a manner that the axis of rotation of the hinge device is arranged as far as possible coaxial to the axis of rotation of the body joint.
As a result of these extensive requirements which are made of the fit of a hinged splint device, a correspondingly high adaptation outlay results when fitting the hinged splint device to the adjacent body parts of the body joint in question. This adaptation outlay is even repeated ifxe2x80x94as is often the case in joint therapyxe2x80x94it is only necessary to wear the hinged splint device periodically, so that with each fitting procedure it is necessary to carry out the adaptation of the hinged splint device anew in order to obtain the desired fit.
Furthermore, a considerable restriction in wearing comfort often results from the non-variable arrangement of the securing elements on the hinge levers of the hinged splint device. Thus, it may occur as a result of the fixed arrangement of the securing elements relative to the hinge levers, that a fixing of the hinge levers is required in regions of the body parts which are particularly sensitive to pain, for example in regions with scar tissue.
It is the object of the present invention to propose a splint system which in a particularly simple manner allows for an adaptation of the relative arrangement of the securing elements relative to the hinge levers and which in addition considerably reduces the adaptation outlay when fitting the hinged splint device.
According to the invention, a splint system is provided with a hinged splint device with hinge levers, which are connected via a hinge device, and with securing elements arranged on the hinged splint device for fixing the hinged splint device to body parts. The securing elements form units, which can be handled independently of the hinged splint device and can be fixed at least in the longitudinal direction of the hinge levers at chosen securing sites within a securing region of the hinge levers with a connecting device.
In the splint system according to the invention, the securing elements form units, which can be handled independently of the hinged splint device and can be fixed at least in the longitudinal direction of the hinge levers at chosen securing sites within a securing region of the hinge levers by means of a connecting device.
As a result of the separate handling of the securing elements independently of the hinged splint device, it is possible, in complete contrast to the convention type and manner, to fit a hinged splint device to an extremity, to fix securing elements at the selected sites of the body parts in a first step, and only then, in a second step, to connect the hinge levers of the hinged splint device to the securing elements in such a manner that an optimal fit of the hinged splint device resultsxe2x80x94particularly in respect of a coaxial arrangement of the swivel axis of the hinged splint device and the swivel axis of the body joint.
For the periodic removal of the hinged splint device from the extremity, the securing elements can remain on the hinge levers of the hinged splint device, so that during repeated fitting of the splint system the hinged splint device can also be fitted in conjunction with the securing elements.
The fitting of the securing elements independently of the hinged splint device results in the particular advantage that the fixing positions of the securing elements on the respective body parts are selectable, so that in a special manner it is possible to take account of individual peculiarities of the body parts of the person in question, such as skin injuries, for example.
Also with a view towards frequent use or reuse of the splint system on different persons, the design of the splint system according to the invention has proved advantageous, since the securing elements can be easily replaced as those elements which come into direct physical contact with the patient, whilst the hinged splint device can be used as often as desired by different people.
In an advantageous embodiment, the connecting device of the securing elements is constructed in such a manner that, in a first connecting position, a connection is produced between the securing elements and the hinge lever acting transversely to the longitudinal direction of a hinge lever and, in a second connecting position, a connection is produced acting both transversely to the longitudinal direction and in the longitudinal direction. In this manner, the installation of the hinged splint device on the securing elements already fixed to the respective body parts is considerably facilitated, since in the first connecting position a securing of the hinged splint device to the securing elements is achieved. However, in this first connecting position a relative movement in the longitudinal direction of the hinge levers is also possible, thereby considerably facilitating a precise adjustment with the aim of coaxially aligning the swivel axes of the hinge device and the body joint relative to one another. It is then only possible to carry out a final fixing of the hinge levers of the hinged splint device to the securing elements by means of the second connecting position.
If the connecting device is constructed as a clamping device, with a clamping draw line guided over a clamping plate, which clamping line can be transferred by means of a switching lever lockable on the clamping plate from a relatively released state in the first connecting position into a relatively tensioned state in the second connecting position, it is possible during the fixing of the securing elements relative to the hinge levers to adjust a relative rotation of the securing elements relative to the hinge levers about a surface normal of the clamping plate. In this manner, the adaptation possibilities to the individual peculiarities of the respective body part are further increased.
A further increase in the adaptation possibilities is possible if the clamping plate is connected via a swivel hinge to a support collar for the enclosing accommodation of a body part, and the swivel hinge comprisesxe2x80x94a swivel axis which, is arranged transversely to the longitudinal axis of the hinge lever.
A realization of the swivel hinge on the securing element which is particularly cost-effective in respect of manufacturing costs is possible if the swivel hinge is constructed as a film hinge between the clamping plate and the support collar. In this manner, the securing elements are manufactured on the basis of a moulded plastics material part, for example manufactured in a two-part injection mould, comprising the clamping plate and the support collar.
In order to fix the securing element to a body part, according to an advantageous embodiment a securing strap enclosing the support collar is provided, which comprises a positioning slot for the positioning arrangement of the securing strap on the film hinge of the support collar. In this design, the film hinge is therefore simultaneously used for positioning or fixing the securing strap on the securing element.
It has proved particularly advantageous with a view towards universal use of the splint system if the hinge levers are replaceably connected to the hinge device of the hinged splint system. In this manner, it is possible, on the one hand, to select the hinge levers in their dimensioning according to the body parts to which they are to be fixed by means of the securing elements. On the other hand, depending on the indication, different types of hinge devices can be combined with the hinge levers, for example, a hinge device with a torsion spring device in order to use the splint system as a xe2x80x9cQuengel splintxe2x80x9d.
The splint system forms a sort of component or module system with the hinge device, the hinge levers and the securing elements as individual modules which can be combined with one another. Furthermore, it is also possible to supplement the splint system with further modules, which need not have a securing function, but can also have a purely therapeutic function, such as optionally actively operable training devices or even simple holding devices, such as fixed or movable stops or handles. On account of the resulting wide range of design variations, it is possible for example to specially adapt the splint system for use as a xe2x80x9cQuengel splintxe2x80x9d on the ankle, for example for the therapeutic treatment of a straightening deficit in the ankle following an Achilles tendon injury.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.